Who Iam?
by Miss hee
Summary: Baekhyun dengan segala penderitaannya dan Chanyeol yang datang sebagai secercah cahaya bagi Baekhyun. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, waktu mengubah sifat mereka secara perlahan-lahan. "Aku hanya mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu." -Baekhyun. "Kumohon jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri." -Chanyeol. Chanbaek/Kaisoo and other/Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**WHO IAM?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai hai bertemu lagi dengn Hee. Sebelumnya Hee minta maaf karna jarang up soalnya laptop Hee baru bener dan semua file dilaptop ilang semua, padahal banyak ffnya . Dan sekarang malah muncul bikin ff Chanbaek, maaf banget. Tapi gatau kenapa ya rasanya Hee tuh pengen banget nulis cerita ini. Dan ini pertama kali Hee bikin ff BL, semoga aja bagus. Walaupun ini Chanbaek tapi tenang aja Kaisoo masih ada kok didalam cerita ini tapi maap kalo nanti Kyungsoonya bikin gondok wkwkwk. Sekian Terima Kasih.

**Oh iya sekalian saran, enaknya Kyungsoo gs atau tetep jadi cowok?**

**.**

_**Sekedar info I Love You, I Remember You akan Hee up insyaallah besok. Buat yang di wattpad gatau deh Hee masih galau soalnya lupa sama ceritanya wkwk tapi Hee usahain up.**_

_**Yang Tanya Wattpad Hee silahkan follow MyHee8812**_

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ombak serta semilir dingin angin malam yang menusuk hingga ketulang membuat semua orang memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah. Namun hal tersebut berbeda bagi dua orang yang tengah menyusuri pesisir pantai.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi tengah berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki yang berada digendongannya. Laki-laki itu tampak lebih mungil dari laki-laki yang sedang menggendongnya. Ia menopang dagunya pada pundak laki-laki itu dan menatapnya.

"Apa aku berat?" Tanyanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Tidak, kau sangat ringan." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan datar.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kalua kita bermain di sana?" Tanyanya pada sosok laki-laki yang bernama Chanyeol dengan menunjuk sebuah karang besar berbentuk seperti gua.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah tempat yang tengah ditunjuk oleh sosok yang tengah digendongnya.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada orang di sini." Jawab sosok itu dengan santai yang disertai senyuman.

"Sesekali bermain ditempat umum tidak apa-apa kan." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

Sosok yang berada digendongan Chanyeol kini memilih untuk turun dari gendongan dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Sedang menjaga hati ya?" Tanya sosok itu dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol dengan membelai pipi gembil milik laki-laki itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya sosok itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baek…" Panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Tanya sosok itu lagi dengan nada bergetar.

Baekhyun, nama dari laki-laki mungil yang saat ini berada di depan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku sudah punya Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol yang mencoba memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tau itu!" Kata Baekhyun dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Ia menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun padanya.

"Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang perduli denganku?!" Lanjutnya dengan nadanya yang meninggi dan air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol menatap iba sosok di depannya. Melihat Baekhyun menangis membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Kenapa semua orang tidak pernah perduli denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Ssttt…" Bisik Chanyeol dengan terus mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang perduli denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun pilu dengan tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol tanpa menjawab ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi gembil milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bergetarnya.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun hingga tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol dengan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun." Ucap Bakhyun dengan senyum getirnya.

"Kau memilikiku." Kata Chanyeol dengan mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau milik Kyungsoo sekarang." Balas Baekhyun masih dengan senyum getirnya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat mendapat balasan dari Bakhyun. Bakhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berusaha menekan sakit pada hatinya. Lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum ceria dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ayo pulang, di sini dingin." Kata Baekhyun sambal mengusap kedua lengannya yang terbalut jaket.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum pada Chanyeol sebelum ia memutuskan berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus menatap Bakhyun, ia menarik tangan kurus milik Bakhyun sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik. Alhasil Baekhyun yang hendak memunggunginya kini berhadapan dengan dirinya. Chanyeol membelai pipi milik Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku menyayangimu." Ungkap Chanyeol dengan membelai pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan dalam.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Bakhyun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Bakhyun dan Bakhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir pink Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalas lumatan itu tak kalah lembut.

Entah apa yang terjadi ciuman itu justru terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia berharap ini bukan ciuman perpisahan dengan laki-laki itu dan bukan pula sebuah akhir dari kisah cinta mereka. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan dengan semua keadaan yang dialaminya. Dan hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya semangat dalam hidupnya.

"_Aku harap ini bukan akhir dari semuanya." _Batin Baekhyun_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT/END?**

**.**

**.**

'_**Dongvil'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Iam?**

**.**

**.**

_Typo it's my style_

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara erotis terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan. Nafas berat yang terengah-engah saling bersautan. Suhu AC yang rendah tak dapat mendinginkan suasana kamar yang panas dengan dua laki-laki yang tengah beradegan panas disebuah ranjang.

"Akhh aku keluar." Ucap seorang laki-laki mungil yang berada di bawah laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku juga akhh." Jawab laki-laki yang berada di atasnya.

Keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat telah mendapat pencapaian mereka.

"Akh sudah Chan." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu.

Chanyeol, laki-laki yang kini tengah menindih Baekhyun dengan jahilnya kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Sudah tiga kali, apa belum cukup?" Sunggut Baekhyun dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Baginya Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang kesal.

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti." Kata Chanyeol dengan membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan memeluk Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya. Dan dengan saying Chanyeol mengusap rambuut Baekhyun.

"Lelah hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Baru beberapa jam kita bersama tapi kau sudah tiga kali melakukannya!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu nikmat sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang terlalu mesum!" Sunggut Baekhyun.

Dan perkataan Baekhyun hanya direspon dengan kekehan oleh Chanyeol. Sayangnya kemesraan keduanya harus berakhir ketika ponsel milik Chanyeol bordering.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun lalu menjawab panggilan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat mendengar percakapan antara Chanyeol dengan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat telah mengakhiri panggilannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam memunggungi Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai terisak sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar pada pinggangnya dan juga handuk kecil yang berada di lehernya. Sesekali ia mengusak rambutnya yang basah.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau segera mandi aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Chanyeol saat telah memasuki kamar miliknya.

Tak mendapat respon apapun, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Dan ia tak mendapati sosok itu di kamar miliknya

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol yang mencoba mencari Baekhyun di setiap sudut rumahnya.

Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mendapati Baekhyun merasa sangat panik. Ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya guna menghubungi sosok laki-laki itu.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di halte hanya menatap ponselnya yang terus berdering. Melihat siapa yang tengah menghubunginya membuat hatinya kembali terasa sakit.

Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab panggilan itu, ia hanya menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah lima kali panggilan dari Chanyeol ia acuhkan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Mau bagaimanapun ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengacuhkan sosok laki-laki itu.

"Halo." Ucap Baekhyun sambal tersenyum saat menjawab panggilan itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baru saja turun dari bus." Kata Baekhyun yang terpaksa berbohong karena ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Eum." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mengangguk dan akhirnya memutuskan panggilan itu.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggu oleh Baekhyun datang, ia segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam bus tersebut. Ia duduk di samping jendela dengan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Saat bus tersebut berhenti pada lampu merah, ia tak sengaja melihat mobil yang sangat familiar. Ia mempertajam pandangannya guna melihat sosok di dalamnya. Saat mengetahui jika dugaannya benar, Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Sadarlah Baekhyun, kau hanya simpanannya. Dia hanya membutuhkan tubuhmu bukan hatimu." Gumam Baekhyun yang berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak berharap lebih pada sosok itu.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya seorang laki-laki tua pada Baekhyun yang beru saja memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok laki-laki itu.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Rumah teman." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah." Balasnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan ranselnya pada tempat tidurnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya.

Saat semua telah selesai, ia merasa perutnya sangat lapar. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Nenek tidak masak?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seorang wanita tua yang tengah duduk sambal menonton tv.

"Apa yang harus dimasak? Uang saja tidak punya." Jawab sang nenek dengan ketusnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dengan memejamkan matanya agar tertidur dan melupakan rasa laparnya.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya dengan sebuah buku di depannya. Di saat istirahat seperti ini, ia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku dibandingkan menghabiskan uangnya di kantin. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menghabiskan uangnya di kantin, namun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki uang.

"Baek, apa ini lucu?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan sebuah earphone berwarna pink yang dihiasi telinga serta mata layaknya sebuah boneka beruang.

"Eum, sangat lucu. Di mana kau membelinya? Aku juga ingin memilikinya." Jawab Baekhyun antusias.

"Lihat, apa yang kubilang Baekhyun itu aneh. Mana ada laki-laki yang menyukai barang-barang perempuan seperti ini." Teriak perempuan itu pada teman-temannya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam.

"Untukmu." Ucap perempuan itu dengan memberikan earphone miliknya pada Baekhyun lalu berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kesal akan hal itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membanting earphone tersebut dilantai. Ia menginjak earphone tersebut hingga tak berbentuk.

Perempuan itu dan teman-temannya merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"YA! Kau tidak tahu berapa harga earphone itu?" Kesal perempuan itu.

Baekhyun segera meraih buku miliknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membeli earphone itu! Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikannya padamu!" Marah perempuan itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menggubris perempuan itu dan terus berjalan keluar kelasnya.

"Hei! Kembali kau sialan!" Teriaknya saat Baekhyun telah berjalan jauh dari kelasnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia." Pinta salah satu temannya yang berusaha menenangkan.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada closet yang tertutup. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini?!" Kesalnya dengan terisak.

Entah sampai kapan penderitaan harus datang padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan semua yang menimpa pada dirinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

'_**Dongvil'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Iam?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian pasti penasaran siapa aku ini sebenarnya? Namaku Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki lemah yang bodoh. Saat ini aku duduk dikelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Aku sadar jika aku tidak dapat diandalkan. Orang-orang selalu bilang jika seorang laki-laki harus kuat dan berani. Nyatanya aku justru terlihat sangat lemah bahkan lebih lemah dari perempuan, aku selalu merasa jika diriku sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena tidak dapat melakukan apapun, selalu dihina dan diinjak. Mungkin orang-orang menganggapku kelainan atau aneh tapi aku tidak akan pernah memperdulikan mereka yang menghina atau menginjakku.

Aku seorang gay, aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang gay. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjadi seperti ini. Keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini, semua masalah yang berada dalam hidupku membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah sebuah perhatian, perhatian dari orang yang benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintaiku setulus hati.

Namun saat aku menemukan sosok yang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangiku setulus hati, dia justru membuat luka kembali dalam hatiku. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri. Dia adalah hidupku, duniaku, Park Chanyeol.

Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku pergi ke sebuah bar. Bukan, bukan sebuah bar biasa. Jika kalian ingin tau disana sangat banyak spesies yang sama denganku. Bar khusus gay.

Entah apa yang merasukiku padahal aku sendiri tak punya uang tapi aku tetap memaksa datang kesana hanya untuk sedikit menyesap minuman beralkohol. Tidak perduli jika aku mungkin akan diusir yang terpenting saat ini aku dapat menenangkan diriku.

Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengan sosok pria itu. Park Chanyeol, pria jangkung yang menarik semua atensiku. Aku bahkan berani menggodanya saat kami baru saja berkenalan. Dan betapa mudahnya pria itu terbuai akan rayuanku.

Dari situ aku mulai sering berkomunikasi dengannya bahkan menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan malangku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya aku langsung tertarik padanya. Terlebih lagi sikapnya yang sangat lembut padaku membuatku terbuai dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Hari demi hari kami semakin dekat dan saling bertukar cerita. Aku sempat tak percaya saat dia bilang jika aku adalah seseorang pertama yang ditidurinya. Dia bahkan tak pernah meniduri seorang perempuan tapi pengalaman pertamanya justru meniduri seorang laki-laki.

Saat aku mengetahui hal tersebut, aku benar-benar bahagia karena bukan hanya dia tapi aku juga untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan itu bersama seseorang. Tapi sayang setelah itu dia benar-benar menyakitiku, dia mengatakan jika dia masih normal dan dia tidak ingin berpacaran bahkan dengan seorang laki-laki. Pada akhirnya aku mundur secara perlahan, selalu mencoba menghindar bahkan menjauhinya.

.

"Kau berpacaran dengan temanmu tadi?" Tanyanya saat dia memegokiku bersama dengan seorang teman laki-lakiku.

Aku hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahku, aku takut. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah menatapku dengan pandangan setajam ini bahkan aku sampai tak berani menatap matanya dan hanya menunduk.

"Jawab aku Baek." Tuntutnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, kau bilang sendiri jika kau masih normal dan hanya menganggapku seabatas teman semalam. Kau juga bilang sendiri jika kau laki-laki brengsek, kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk menyukai atau mengharapkanmu. Jadi aku melakukannya."

"Putuskan dia dan kembali bersamaku." Katanya hingga membuatku terkejut.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku Chan, Lucas lebih baik darimu."

"Aku menyukaimu Baek."

Sekali lagi aku hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tulus. Jika boleh jujur aku lebih menyukainya bahkan mencintainya tapi dia sendiri yang bilang padaku jika aku tidak boleh mengharapkannya.

"Aku bahkan mencintaimu Chan."

"Kalau begitu putuskan dia, dan kembali bersamaku."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya." Kataku.

Aku dapat mendengar dia menghela nafas berat, dan aku dapat melihat bagaimana kecewanya dia. Namun setelahnya dia tersenyum padaku.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu padamu. Aku mencintaimu Baek."

Dia segera membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia begitu lembut padaku seolah aku adalah seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Dan sejak saat itu kami justru semakin dekat, memang benar Lucas lebih baik darinya tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri jika aku telah jatuh cinta padanya bahkan sangat mencintainya.

.

"Lucas memutuskanku." Kataku sambil menangis.

Dia menatapku lembut dan membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dengan usapan lembut pada punggungku.

"Dia memutuskanku, dia bilang aku bukan laki-laki yang baik. Dia bilang aku seperti jalang." Ucapku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana amarah Chanyeol saat ini. Walaupun dia terus berusaha menenangkanku tapi aku dapat mendengar geraman marah dari mulutnya.

"Lupakan dia. Jangan buang air matamu untuk si brengsek itu." Katanya dengan mengusap punggungku.

"Mau minum?" Tawarnya saat aku sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku mau susu." Jawabku sambil menghapus bekas air mataku.

Dia tersenyum sambil mengusak rambutku. Dan setelahnya berlalu menuju dapur. Sekarang ini aku memang tengah berada di apartemen miliknya. Aku memang sering ke apartemen miliknya, entah hanya sekedar mampir atau bahkan menginap. Pada saat menginap pun kami melakukan hal yang ekhem…hubungan badan diranjang.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah mengapa aku begitu penasaran dengan ponsel milik laki-laki itu. Dan saat satu notifikasi muncul aku mengambilnya, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Aku hapal betul jika pesan kebanyakan dari perempuan karena Chanyeol sendiri yang menunjukkannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda…

"Kyungsoo?" Tanyaku saat melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Saat kudengar suara langkah kaki aku segera meletakkan ponsel miliknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanyaku padanya saat dia telah duduk di sampingku.

Chanyeol diam sejenak dan itu membuatku semakin yakin jika dia telah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku baru menyatakan perasaanku hari ini." Jawabnya dengan menghela nafas berat.

Aku tersenyum miris meratapi nasibku yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan, bahkan dihadapannya.

"Selamat." Ucapku dengan tersenyum miris.

Dia menatapku dengan segala kelembutannya. Aku tahu dibalik itu ada rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Percayalah jika aku hanya mencintaimu, aku terlalu frustasi karena kau menjalin hubungan dengan si brengsek itu. Kau bahkan menolak tawaranku untuk memutuskannya dan kembali bersamaku."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, aku selalu menolak ajakannya. Bahkan dia jelas-jelas sangat mencintaiku. Bukan hanya dia tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya.

"Tidak apa-apa Chan, ini semua salahku." Kataku dengan senyuman setulus mungkin walaupun rasanya sakit.

"Tidak Baek, semua ini bukan salahmu tapi salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu sejak awal jika aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku baik-baik saja Chan." Jawabku dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Percayalah Baek aku hanya mencintaimu dan masalah Kyungsoo, dia hanya sebatas pelampiasanku karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Aku akan segera memutuskannya nanti."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan dia kembali membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tahu jika dia sangat tulus padaku, aku tahu jika dia mencintaiku, aku tahu jika dia menyayangiku bahkan memprioritaskanku. Jadi aku hanya akan pasrah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku yakin kami pasti akan bersama.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun saat sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan gumaman dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Memasak apa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Nasi goreng kimchi?"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyukainya sayang."

"Aku tidak bilang jika ini untukmu."

"Kau tidak mau membuatkanku makanan?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar protes dari laki-laki itu.

"Duduklah, aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan senyumannya dan berlalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi meja makan.

Baekhyun datang dengan piring yang berisi makanan untuk Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan piring tersebut pada meja makan dan salah satunya ia letakkan di depan Chanyeol. Ia lalu kembali menuju pantry dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini kopinya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan meletakkan secangkir kopi pada meja makan.

Baekhyun sangat hafal jika Chanyeol sangat menyukai kopi jadi ia selalu membuatkan minuman itu saat pagi seperti ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

Setelahnya mereka menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang. Hingga akhirnya sebuah dering ponsel membuat ketenangan keduanya buyar.

"Halo Kyungsoo?" Ucap Chanyeol saat baru saja menjawab panggilan seseorang tersebut.

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring seketika berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji lain, kau pergilah dengan temanmu." Kata Chanyeol menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo yang entah apa itu.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci perlengkapan makan yang tadi dipakai mereka. Pikirannya berkecambuk setelah mendapati Chanyeol bertelponan dengan kekasihnya.

"_Sadarlah Baekhyun kau hanya selingkuhannya atau mungkin budak seksnya."_ Batin Baekhyun yang mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menata perlengkapan makan yang telah bersih pada tempatnya masing-masing. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Pergilah dengan Kyungsoo, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu." Kata Chanyeol dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan memeluk laki-laki mungilnya itu.

"Lalu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak hati pada perempuan itu.

Ia merasa jahat saat ini karena membiarkan Chanyeol bersamanya, padahal seharusnya perempuan itu lebih berhak menikmati waktunya dengan Chanyeol karena mereka sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah orang yang menggoda Chanyeol agar tetap bersamanya.

"Jangan membahasnya, aku tidak suka." Kata Chanyeol dengan mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Chanyeol, memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat. Setindaknya berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol membuat hatinya tenang.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa saat ini keduanya bisa bersama-sama di apartemen milik Chanyeol. Semua karena Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk tidur di apartemen laki-laki itu. Mungkin bukan hanya tidur tapi lebih dari itu.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun kini justru merasa seperti jalang yang akan selalu merelakan tubuhnya disetubuhi oleh laki-laki itu. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali tapi hampir setiap hari. Baekhyun selalu berpikir jika Chanyeol sangat mesum dan memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia hanya mengiyakan bahkan melayani laki-laki itu dengan baik.

Chanyeol juga tak mengerti kenapa ia seolah kecanduan dengan tubuh Baekhyun, dia bahkan merasa jika dirinya masih normal tapi jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan wanita seksi atau Baekkhyun ia akan tetap memilih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, aku akan segera mengembalikannya." Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak hati dengan kebaikan laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan Baek, kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun." Oh Sehun, teman atau mungkin sahabat Baekhyun yang selalu mengerti dirinya bahkan selalu membantunya.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu." Sesal Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku pergi dulu, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya,

"Hati-hati dijalan." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang denganku?" Tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng menjawab tawaran Sehun.

"Tidak, Chanyeol akan menjemputku." Tolak Baekhyun dengan halus.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sehun yang melenggang pergi menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun terus menatap laki-laki itu dengan senyumnya dan sesekali melambaikan tangan pada laki-laki itu.

"Sehun?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan menoleh pada sosok itu.

"Kau mengangetkanku!" Kaget Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Sedangkan sosok itu justru terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi gemas Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Baru saja. Ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mendongak menatap sosok itu.

"Baiklah ayo." Jawabnya dengan meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendengar suara ponsel milik Chanyeol.

Baru saja keduanya menikmati momen bersama dimana mereka saling bersendau gurau tapi semuanya buyar hanya karena satu nama. Dan satu nama itu membuat mereka menjadi canggung.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Chanyeol acuh memilih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Angkatlah, siapa tahu itu penting." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada lembutnya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar dan menepikan mobilnya. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun berbeda dengan yang lain bahkan Chanyeol sangat menyukai sifat laki-laki itu. Dia selalu bersikap lembut bagaimanapun keadaannya bahkan lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan perempuan sekalipun. Baekhyun yang selalu lembut dan sabar, dua hal yang sangat mencerminkan sosok laki-laki itu.

Dengan sabar Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol yang masih berbincang dengan kekasihnya itu. Miris memang, mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi namun tidak dapat bersama-sama layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

"Dia selalu manja dan merengek memintaku untuk menemaninya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan helaan nafas pada akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia takut sendirian. Pergilah aku akan pulang sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku akan menolaknya." Sanggah Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah." Pinta Baekhyun dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_Bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan jika kau akan tetap mengantarku sampai rumah?"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Eum, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melepas sabuk pengaman yang mengikat dirinya.

"Baiklah."

"_Hanya itu?" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Naiklah taksi, aku khawatir denganmu dan tidak ada penolakan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol yang menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurut kali ini." Baekhyun segera mengambil uang tersebut dan hendak keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol pelakunya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Hati-hati." Pinta Baekhyun saat dirinya telah keluar dari mobil.

"Kau juga." Balas Chanyeol yang kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Mungkin menatap jendela adalah kegemaran Baekhyun. Ia selalu memperhatikan semua aktivitas orang-orang sekitarnya dari balik jendela bus. Benar, lagi-lagi dia hanya mengiyakan perintah Chanyeol tanpa melaksanakannya. Ia pikir bukankah lumayan jika uang pemberian Chanyeol ditabung saja.

"Aku tahu kau akan tersenyum lebar saat bertemu dengannya. Tidak apa-apa kau membohongiku tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi dan itu janjiku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap sendu sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka dengan tawa lebar.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan tersebut. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berkencan dengan senyum sumringah bahkan ia dapat melihat Chanyeol menyuapi Kyungsoo atau sebaliknya. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat air mata seseorang menetes begitu saja.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

'_Dongvil'_


End file.
